A Twist in the Tail
by The Sixth Kuchiki
Summary: What if there is a twist in the tale of Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire? While meeting Sirius at the cave, he meets a new person. When he invites her to the Yule Ball, and she gets captured, will he find her, or end up loseing his new friend?
1. Malfoy's Mistake

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out of Hogsmeade's sweet shop, Honeydukes. They were walking in silence, munching on candy, until Hermione burst out,

"What are all those people crowded around?'

"I doumph cnow." Ron replied. His mouth was full of looked at him with a disgusted look.

"let's go check it out." Harry walked up to the ever-growing crowd. Unfortunatly, Draco Malfoy was also trying to push through.

"move over, Mudblood." he said with a sneer. They ignored him, with some difficulty. They finnaly got to see what everyone was crowded around.

"Is that Sirius?' Ron asked.

'No… That's a black wolf not a black dog. Plus… Those eyes…" Hermione said. Harry couldn't see what Hermione was talking about with the wolf's eyes. The wolf was sitting cutely with it's tounge lolling out, begging for food. It's head, on all fours, came up to Harry's chin. It turned toward Harry.Their eyes met. _It has human eyes. _He thought. It's eyes were also violet. That was no ordinary wolf. Malfoy threw something at it. So did Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle's missed, but Malfoy's and Crabbe's hit. Crabbe threw a large rock and Malfoy threw a knife looking thing. The rock make a rather large bruise and the knife thing made a deep cut. The wolf froze and let out a hair raising growl. It swung around and tripped the three boys so that they landed on the ground. Everyone erupted in laughter. Harry thought he heard and saw the wolf roll it's eyes and mutter "morons" under it's breath as it picked up the bag that is was sitting by. But that was impossible… Wasn't it?

"Aww.. The poor thing…" Hermione said. "We can tell Sirius about it when we get to the cave."


	2. A Surprise in the Cave

They were almost to the cave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out of breath. They finally got to the cave. They were now at the entrance.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ron said.

"Hear what?" Hermione said.

"Voices. I hear them too." Harry said. This was some of what they could hear….

"Analise, I told you I would be fine. You didn't need to beg for food." A male voice said

"That's Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sirius! I won't let you starve! Besides this is nothing-" a female voice said. There was a yelp of pain. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran towards it.

"Analise! This is not nothing! You have a bad bruise and a deep cut! I-" Sirius noticed Harry and the others. "Oh, hi Harry, Ron, Hermione." He said in a gentler tone before, but none of the three were listening, they were staring open mouthed at the girl sitting beside Sirius. She had ears! And not just any ears, wolf ears! The girl gave a puff of protest and lowered her ears into her long black hair. Sirius noticed them.

"Oh! I don't believe you've met my cousins daughter, Analise."

"Hi!" Hermione said. She seemed to have got over the initial shock. The others stayed silent. The girl had long black hair, wolf ears, and violet eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. The right shoulder of the shirt was ripped off to reveal a bruise and a cut, more like a slash really.

"Nice to meet you all," Analise said, giving a glare at the boys, but smiling sweetly at Hermione. "Terribly sorry to leave in such a hurry but…" That was all that they could hear. The rest she whispered to Sirius. He replied,

"Analise! You are in no condition to-"

"Bite me." She said. She turned into a wolf and ran out of the cave. It was a moment before anyone spoke. Everyone was staring after her. They heard a howl. Sirius spoke.

"Harry, can you three follow her? I don't want her to get hurt more."

"Sure, but where is she going?" Harry asked.

"She is going to meet up with some friends."

"We can take the Invisibility cloak with us." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea, and thank you all." Siruis said. They put on the Invisibility Cloak and follow Analise.


	3. A Change in Plans

Harry noticed a few things while following Analise. One they were in the forbidden forest, two her wounds did hurt hurt, and three, they were being followed. She noticed this, it seemed, but gave no worry of the matter. Harry hit his toe on a rather large rock and gave a gasp of pain. Hermione shooshed him. Analise's ear flicked towards them. A twig snapped behind them. Analise whirled around. A brown wolf stepped out of the woods. Harry felt a nudge on his mind, it retreated, then nudged again. Knowing it was Analise, he lowered his shields. _Harry, take your friends and leave. No excuses. _Her voice almost sounded pleading. Harry whispered this to Hermione and Ron.

"You guys take the cloak and get farther in the trees. I am staying to watch, and make sure she is ok." Harry said. Another command entered all of their minds. _ And I suggest you cover your ears. _Analise said this with almost a devilish tone, kind of like she had a secret. Ron and Hermione left.

" Well, well, looks like your all alone now. Now its just you and me, demon to demon." Said the brown wolf.

"Don't call me that! You know very well I am more than just that, Cato." She said.

"Demon?" Harry said. He couldn't help it. Both wolves looked his way. Cato lashed out and cut Harry with his claws. Harry fell.

"Your fight is with me, Cato." She lowered her body ready for battle. Another wolf jumped out of the woods.

"Analise!" The wolf said.

"Tony. Watch Harry." Analise said.

"Y-your hurt…" Tony said quietly.

"Now don't mind me! Watch him. Do it as a personal favor." Analise said. Cato watched with an amused look on his face. Tony slinked off.

" You dislike your demon form." Cato said. " So I will make you go into it." HE disappeared in a ball of swirling fog, and fell back to the ground. He was still a brown wolf, but much, much larger. He had fog clinging to his paws, his eyes were now a deep shade of red. He let out a deafening howl/ growl. Analise's voice popped up in his head. _ I am so sorry Harry. But I can't let you see me like this…_ She spoke something that sounded Like Parselmouth. Harry grew very sleepy. He saw Analise burst into flames and come out as a much larger wolf, with…. With… Harry fell into a deep dreamless sleep…..

============================================================================Read and review pplz! Any questions? Leave em on the reviews or message me!


	4. They Come and They Go

Harry slowly woke up. He opened one eye. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He tried to shift to his side. Pain shot up his side. The memories of the battle with Analise and Cato flooded into his mind. He hoped she was all right He saw something move on the bed to his right. Analise! One of her wolf ears, she was in human form, popped up from under hair, she was still sleeping. Harry noticed that he only had some minor bruises and the claw marks on his side, where as Analise had a bitemark on her arm, a small cut on her face, a long, shaky looking cut on her leg, probably from rocks, and a slash down her back. He winced, _That's got to hurt…_ He thought. She only had a few gifts from visitors, well, only one actually, a single blue rose. An unexpected guest came in: Draco Malfoy. He saw Harry was up and froze; a look of someone being caught red handed crossed his face and then was back to his regular sneer.

"You really do have a bad choice in friend, Potter." Drano said. He could see Madam Pomp fry walking up. "I would watch it with that once, she couldn't even be called a Mud blood!" Malloy stormed off.

================================================================Two days later…

It had been two days and Analyze still hadn't woken up. He realized that she had another gift from a visitor. It was black with red flames on it, the box was. He heard a yawn come from Analise.

"Analise? Are you ok?' Harry asked.

"Him? Wha? Oh, ya I'm ok." Analise said. "Oh, wow. That's a lot of gifts." Harry looked at his gift table. It was filled with all sorts of candy, cards, and gifts. His seemed like a mountain compared to her to gifts.

"Analise, you've been asleep for four days." Harry said

"I think if you count it up again you'll see it is three days not four, Harry." Dumbledore said as he walked in. Analise hurried to hide the ear that had been sticking out back under her hair.

"You don't need to hide, Analise. I know what you are." Dumbledore said quietly.

'How do you know my name and how do you know what I am?" Analise said with a slight edge to her voice.

"I knew Sesshomaru, your father." Dumbledore said. Analise slowly let her ears free. "Now, terribly sorry to just to barge in like this, but Analise, I will have to find somewhere else for you to stay. Do you mind?"

"No sir." She said quietly. Harry said nothing. Analise's ears lay sadly on her head.

"I shall be leaving now. Analise, come with me please." Dumbledore said. Analise said bye and they left the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry with only his thoughts.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Read & Review pplz!


	5. Hagrid's New Assistant

Harry was let out of the Hospital Wing the day Analise left. HE had checked every single place he could think of Analise staying, but found nothing. The last place he could think of was Hagrid's, but he didn't have a class with him until Friday. The week passed very slowly, and the only highlight was that he got a letter on Thursday at breakfast.

"Is that from Analise?" Ron asked.

"Yeah it is." Harry replied. This is what it said:

_Dear Harry, and friends,_

_I am sorry I haven't had time to right in the last week, I have been quiet busy…Anyway, I have found a home at Hogwarts, and I get live and work with Hagrid. He agreed to let me stay if I didn't cause trouble, cooked, and helped with his lesson. IF you want to you can visit me after the last class on Friday._

_P.S- Do you know who sent the black box with flames? I will show you what was in it if you come. P.S.S- Hope you like the gift!_

_Sincerely, _

_Analise Elementa_

Harry just realized that he had never asked her what her full name was. A quill dropped out of the envelope. It was black with orange and red flame designs. It felt like fur, and when you turned it in the right direction in the light, a shimmering golden lion appeared.

"Ohh, that's so pretty" Hermione said.

================================================================The next day in Hagrid's class…... ================================================================Hagrid was giving another lesson on unisons, but Harry wasn't listening. It was nearly the end of class before Harry even listened.

"An' now, since it's almos' the end of the class, I woul' like you to meet me new assistant, Miss Elementa." Hagrid said. Harry's head shot up. Analise was standing next to Hagrid, wearing midnight blue robes, her black hair in a braid (secretly hiding her wolf ears) and eyes as violet as ever. She got a lot of stares from boys and "harrumphs" from girls. She found Harry and gave him a smile, and to his surprise, found Draco Malfoy and gave him, well, Harry wasn't sure what type of look. Hagrid let the class out early, and as soon as everyone left, Harry was plowed into and smothered in a black and midnight blue mass.

" I can't believe it! I get to stay!"Analise said. Harry agreed with her. He thought it would be doubtful that she would stay.

"Analise, how old are you? I have never asked you." Harry said. The truth was he was curious because she seemed so much older when she was a wolf, but she was as tall as him.

"Same age as you. Oh! By the way, this is what was in that box." She said. She held up her wrist to show a pretty bracelet in the shape of a snake. It was silver and had Emeralds for eyes. Harry had a sneaking suspicion on who gave it, but he didn't say anything. A chime sounded. Harry remembered something important.

" Oh shoot! They are doing drawings for the Tri-Wizard Championship! I am going to miss it!" Harry said. Analise grinned slyly and turned into a wolf. She leaned down.

"Not on my watch. Hop on! It will be faster!" She said. Harry climbed on and they raced to the castle, just in time.

****I am reeeaaallllyy sorry, but it will take forever if I have to write all the challenges. So I will make you all a deal, I will go ahead and skip to the Yule Ball, right after Cho Chang declined Harry's offer. R&R pplz!*** -Werewolf Analise, A.K.A Dark RoseJ


	6. Asking, and Getting a Yes

Harry was sad that Cho had declined his offer. He didn't have anyone else to ask unless… Harry ran straight into Analise as he was leaving the owlery. The books she was holding and her wand scattered on the floor. Harry didn't know she was a witch, sure he had his guesses, but why wasn't she _attending_ Hogwarts? Harry decided to ask Analise to the Yule Ball.

"Analise, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked quickly. Analise seemed to have a worried look in her eyes, then it vanished.

"Sure Harry!" She said as she picked up her books and fallen wand. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get started on my dress." The last part Harry could barely hear. "I hope Tony doesn't mind..."

"Wait! Get _started on your dress?"_ He said. She laughed and looked back at him as she hurried off.

"Bye, Harry!"

**Duh-dun-duuuuunnnnn! Half a cliff hanger! Sorry I took so long to update, but I had a new story to work on and an essay*blurg* and I also had to help my Friend, whose username is Nikkiara by the way, on the story we are working on. "Fire and Ice Don't Mix". Look for that and my new story soon! **

**-Fire Wolf Demon**


	7. The Capture

Harry was waiting for Analise outside the Gryffindor portrait.

_Hurry up Analise…_ He thought. Then he saw her. She had on a silver dress that seemed to have flames engulfing the bottom of it, and the long sleeves were the same color orange as the flames.

"You look great, Analise." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry. Are you ready to go?" She said.

"Yeah. Let's go" He said. The Yule Ball went perfectly. The champions started the dances and no one faltered a step. Analise and Harry had danced to 3 songs, when she put a hand up to her head.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Want to go get something to drink?" She asked. Harry could tell there was more. On their way to the tables, they brushed up against Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it!" He said with a sneer.

"Back off, Malfoy…" Analise said in a low growl, then stormed past him. Harry followed her. They finally found privacy.

"Tony's asking for me outside, and he doesn't sound to happy." She said, slightly worried.

"Did I get you into trouble? If I did then-' He stopped short.

"No. He's just really protective. I will be back in a bit, ok?" She said.

"Ok…" Harry replied. She got outside.

**Thirty Minutes later... **

It had been 30 minutes since Analise had left, and Harry was starting to worry. Ron came over.

"Where's Analise at, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. She went outside to meet a friend of hers and she hasn't come back yet." He replied.

"Want me to help you look for her?"

"Sure. Let's go." Harry said. They looked outside the door she had gone out of. No trace of her. They looked by the fountain. No trace. They looked on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Trace of her! They found a huge paw print, scuffle marks, and… hair? Yes it was hair, black hair at that. There was also a note. Harry picked it up and read it:

_We have your friend… if you wish to see her again, well let's just let you find that out. You will tell no one of this. And also, we gave her a haircut. She won't be able to hide those ears any more._

_D.E_

Well, that explained the hair.

"What's that?" Ron Asked.

"Nothing. Let's get back inside." Harry replied. Ron gave him a worried look but followed anyway. Harry hoped Analise was ok…

**Big thanks to TheOriginalSnapespeare, xSpiteWolfx, BritenyAndHarryPotterForever, Kitty-Twin89, xXSHADOWOLFxX, Fox of Magic, and sparklingsizzler for your reviews! You guys are the reason I write!**


	8. Sweet Nightmares

It had been two weeks since Analise had disappeared. Tomorrow was the Third Challenge for the Tri-Wizard Championship. That night, Harry had a horrible dream, or what he thought was a dream…

_Harry was standing beside a huge, wounded wolf. Analise! She had on a rope-metal-vine collar and leash on. She was licking a cut on her paw. A man started to walk up, and she bared her teeth and stood up. The man walking up was no other than Lucius Malfoy._

"_You dare bare your teeth at you old master?" Lucius said. "My, Analise, you have sunken to a new low." She growled._

"_You don't own me." She snapped, then looked down. "Well, not any more at least…" Harry saw Wormtail hiding in the distance. Lucius laughed coldly._

"_And you call yourself a demon!" He said. Analise cocked her head to the side, an evil glint to her eyes. Harry shuddered, he had only seen her like this once before, and that was when she was fighting Cato._

"_No, I don't like to, but I suppose it's time I started." She said, a cunning edge to her voice. She quickly twisted around and bit the rope that was holding her. Talk about a rage! Lucius backed away, like he knew what was about to come. Analise's wolf form was surrounded by flame, like she did with Cato, but then that was all that Harry saw. Now he saw it all. The flame had cleared. And still in wolf…ish… form, Analise was now as tall as two Harrys. She had flames creating a crown on her paws and had two tails, both tipped with flame. Her eyes were a bright shade of red._

"_I **am** Brisinga Elementa. Fire element demon." She said with a growl._

"_And you think you have the upper hand/" Lucius said with a snarl. " You forget that I **owned** you before you escape. I know your weaknesses." He whistled for something."Sesshomaru would not be proud."_

"_It's Lord Sesshomaru to you." Analise said. She charged at him. She… she was running on air. She was about to bite down on him when they heard a whimper. Analise went rigid, stepped back, and turned around. Tony, recall him from earlier, was tied to a chain like Analise's. A Death Eater held the chain._

"_Let. Him. Go." Analise said in the most controlled voice she could muster. She moved quickly, on air again, towards the Death Eater. He had no reaction time to move, so he was gone like a flea. **( Authors Note- it was Flea, gnat, or ant, so I chose flea. Nasty buggers they are… Not to mention their blood sucking parasites. *Lookin at u Nikkiara! Lolz*)** Then she headed for Lucius. He pointed his was at Tony, Analise faltered but still managed to make a nice gash in his arm with her talon- like claws._

"Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius cursed. The curse hit Tony, and he fell to the ground… Dead. Analise froze. Lucius put some type of sleeping charm on her. She fell and changed back to human form. They had cut her Hair! It was now shoulder length and didn't cover her ears at all. Lucius bound her with some type of vine-rope from the tip of his wand, and laughed cruely. The charm necklace she was wearing came off and started to glow. One charm floated over to Tony's body and charm and wolf-person vanished. The other five charms, each the shape of flames, a raindrop, a tree, a void, and swirls of air, shot into the sky. They made a five line star symbol, each of the lines was a different color, red, green, blue, white, and black. Harry thought the represented the Elements._

The next moment Harry was being shaken awake by Ron.

"Harry are you ok?" Ron asked. The truth was no.

"Yeah, I am fine." Harry said. He looked out the window to see the star fading. He heard four howls. Five lines, four howls, one was missing.

That **wasn't** a dream.

*****Cliffhanger! I will explain more of the howls, the star, and the whole element- demon thing. Oh and Analise's last name being Elementa.~~~~~~~~~~**


	9. Grave Yard Battles

It was the day of the final task. The morning went in a blur, and he honestly didn't remember much of it. But what had the Death Eater, A.K.A the person who signed the note D.E, meant by he would let him find out? Finally it was time for the Final Challenge. The chime sounded and Harry took off…

_**Over the plants and through the Sphinx, to the Tri-Wizard cup we go…**_

"Kill the spare." A hoarse voice said.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Another voice said. The curse hit Cedric Diggory square in the chest. Harry remained hidden. _**(Authors note- I am going on memory. I lost my Goblet of Fire book. My bad.)**_ He looked around and saw Analise where she had been in his dream. The only visible wound was one circling her right hand. She was wearing black pants with a t-shirt. The t-shirt was black with flame designs. She had boots on also. Harry could see her wand and a dagger hidden in the boot. She still had the sleeping charm on her. He muttered the counter spell. What a mistake that was. Thin vine-ropes coiled around him, strapping him to a grave. He could see her walk up and look around. She spotted Harry. Wormtail was walking over…

**Analise's P.O.V**

I could see Wormtail walking over. Yes I am a demon, and something else, but I will get that later. I paid no attention to Wormtail or Harry at the moment. If I could get my dagger… yes! I went to work on cutting my ropes. A stench filled the air, I had better senses than humans, I knew that smell. Voldemort. Sure enough he and Harry were battling, and they were surrounded by Death Eaters. How did I not notice? I finished cutting the ropes. I might as well tell, since I will use it soon. My father, Sesshomaru, was a demon, and my mother, Raylein, was a Siren. I have both powers. I couldn't keep the Death Eaters stalled for long, but it would give Harry a chance. I ran over to the nearest, tallest grave stone. I stayed out of sight. Let this work…

**Harry's P.O.V**

A heavenly sound filled Harry's ears.(_**Authors Note- if you want to hear what I based her song off of, look up "Inuyasha's Lullaby" on YouTube."**_ Even Voldemort seemed to falter from his spell. He spotted Analise, hidden, with her mouth open. He remembered Hermione saying something about this… Analise was part Siren? The voice rose up and down a never ending spiral. He could see movement behind her. It was Cato! He was in his larger form.

"Analise! Behind you!" He shouted.

**Analise's P.O.V**

"Analise! Behind you!" Harry shouted. I barely had time to stop my song and transform into full demon for before Cato was on top of me. Death eaters scattered. I aimed for his neck and he aimed for mine. I managed to get him on his left shoulder and hr got my right one. Did I mention we were cousins? A rivalry started between up because I was an Elementa and he wasn't. Story for a later time. He was a fog demon and I was a fire. We circled each other, waiting for an opening. He was distracted with Harry and Voldemort, so I took my chance. One shot to the neck. He was gone. I saw Harry break away from Voldemort. I could feel the last two weeks catching up with me. Darn that Cato! He got me across my back, again for the 100th time!

"Harry grab Cedric and get on!" I yelled at him. He did as I told him.

**Harry's P.O.V**

She was running on air again. Harry could practically see the energy draining out of her. He felt something warm on his leg. Blood. They had reached the field where everyone was at. She gently set them down before she collapsed. She turn back to human. Everyone had seen her. She was rushed off to the Hospital Wing.

**Four Days Later…**

**Analise's P.O.V**

I groaned as I woke up. My shoulder and back hurt like heck! I saw Harry in the bed next to me. He was awake and looking at me.

"So... you're a demon and a Siren?"He asked.

"Yeah. You ok?" I said.

"Yes. After we get out of here, do you mind explaining this?"

"No problem." I said.

**Two days later…**

Me and Harry were walking around the pond.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

"Well, my Father, Sesshomaru Itushi, was a demon, and my mother, Raylein Kevarla, was a Siren. I inherited both powers. I am what is known as an Elementa." I said.

"What is an Elementa?" Harry asked.

"We are Wolf demons who control the Elements, Fire, Air, Earth, Spirit, and Water. I am fire. Each of us guards a certain territory. I am a free roamer, so I watch over mostly anywhere."

"Oh." Was all he said. I saw someone running towards us. I knew that someone.

"Keela!" I yelled at the person.

"Analise!" Keela yelled back. Harry looked at us confused. Oh, right.

"Harry, this is my friend, and demon sista, Keela Elementa." I said.

"Are you two related?" Harry asked.

"No. If you are an Elementa, you inherit as a last name."

'Oh" Was all he said again.

"She is the Water Wolf." I said.

"Analise! Does he know?" Asked Keela.

"Yeah. Hey when are Ramona, Bella, and Ella coming?"

"They got held up."

"Ok." I said. "Harry. Ramona, Bella, and Ella are the other Elementas."

"Ok. Well, I better get to the train before it leaves." He said.

"Ok. See you next School year!" I said.

"Bye!" We all said at the same time. I wonder if next year will be this eventful…

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Look I am sooo sorry if there are mistakes in here or if you don't like it. I felt like the Living Dead by the time I was finished. I really need to get that checked out, since it is only like 10:20. Anyway, I will be going through with this until the Final Battle, so hope you stick with me. –Until next time, Fire Wolf Demon. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _**


	10. Authors Goodbye

_**Author's Note**_

**Again sorry if you didn't like the last chapter. I felt like I was the Living dead the night I wrote it. I am planning to go on with the series also. Sooo.. message me if you have any stories you want me to write, or if you have questions. Fire Wolf Demon Out!**


End file.
